1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device for a vehicle area with at least one vehicle-fixed reception rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a fastening device is generally known in connection with cars. Thus, in particular vehicle seats in the vehicle interior are located in displaceable manner on reception rails. The reception rails are connected to a vehicle floor and are consequently fixed to the vehicle.
It is also known (DE 100 47 542 A1) to anchor several reception rails in a loading or luggage area or space of a car and said rails can be used for receiving and fixing functional components.
The problem of the invention is to provide a fastening device of the aforementioned type, which, with simple means, has high functionality.